A user can initiate a search of a database or collection of resources to locate or discover information about a variety of subjects. For example, a user can search the Internet using a search engine to find links (e.g., uniform resource locators or URLs) associated to a search query. The specific links that are returned by the search engine can be ordered based on a relevance score calculated by the search engine. The relevance score can be determined by comparing the search query to the content of the webpages and other resources in the collection.
The information in the webpages and other resources returned by the search may or may not be useful to the user. For example, a user can enter a search query that returns search results that have little relevance to the user's interpretation of the search query. Further, search queries can be ambiguous in nature. For example, if a user searches for an abbreviation, the search engine may return search results that relate to a more common or better known abbreviation that is different than what the user wanted.
Thus, what is needed is a search capability without the limitations of conventional techniques.